Of Boys and Bikinis
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: On hot days like this, even the Titans need a day off at the beach. As Starfire strips down to her tiny bikini and Raven catches a glimpse of Beast Boy without a shirt on, things get… a little out of the ordinary. RxS, BBxRae. ONESHOT. Fluff Alert!


**Disclaimer: **Well…The Silver Phoenix said she'd share the Teen Titans with me when she finally got to owning them. But, for the time being, I do not own the Titans. Oh, yeah, and here's a note for her: Dude…I want Robin! Can't we share him…?

**Author's Note and Dedication:** Let me just say that I am very grateful to all my friends and reviewers on this wonderful website. I'm touched that so many people have taken the time to read my stories, and even when stuff at home isn't going so well, I'm glad I have a place to go to for a little while. So…thank you. There's a lot of talent on this website. I hope you people get published for real one day.

Xoxo,

--Purple Wolf Girl

**Full Summary: **On hot days like this, even the Titans need a day off at the beach. As Starfire strips down to her tiny bikini and Raven catches a glimpse of Beast Boy without a shirt on, things get… a little out of the ordinary. RxS, BBxRae. Oneshot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Of Boys and Bikinis**

_By Purple Wolf Girl_

"Oh…" Beast Boy moaned, fanning himself with one of Starfire's magazines. "It's so…hot…"

Raven bared her teeth slightly, secretly sweating underneath her cloak. "You wimp." She said monotonously. "It's not _that_ bad."

The Changeling offered her a puzzled look, tossing the publication to the side. "Are you nuts?" he asked bewilderedly. "It's, like, a bazillion degrees in here!"

She shrugged. "Drama queen…"

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, nothing," she said simply.

Beast Boy scoffed and picked up the magazine again. "Okay, Rae. Whatever floats your boat,"

The Empath panted slightly as another wave of heat seeped through the Tower. Her petite frame was completely engulfed in a heavy midnight swathe, and she felt herself practically melting in it. A shadow decorated her face when she pulled her hood over her head, concealing the beads of sweat that were trickling down her face. God, it was humid. The Sun teased the dwellings and Raven cursed it for that. She glared at Beast Boy, fanning himself with the August issue of some girly publication. His tongue was flapping around wildly outside his mouth like a sweaty dog, and strangely enough, that brought the image of a kiss to the sorceresses' mind.

_Ew! Get out! Get out!_ She mentally snapped at herself, shaking her head a bit. Beast Boy stared at her quizzically.

"You all right, Rae?" he inquired, sucking his tongue back into his jaws.

She gave him a small glare. "My name is _Raven_."

He gave a light rise of his shoulders… they were so much broader than they used to be…

Raven shuddered at her thoughts. This… was getting awkward. "Uh…" she groaned, scratching her cranium. "Where is everyone?"

Beast Boy forced a lop-sided grin. "Why? Missin' Robin or something?"

"Shut up." She said angrily. "Robin's like a brother."

The Changeling licked his lips. "So…what am _I_ like to you?"

Raven struggled to suppress a snicker. "A nerd."

"A WHAT!"

"Nerd."

"Dude, I am so not a nerd!"

"Yes, you are." She scoffed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue. "Goth."

"I'm not a Goth, Beast Boy." The dark girl said with a snort. "You're just a nerd."

"Goth."

"Nerd."

"Goth."

"Nerd."

"Know-it-all."

"Pea brain."

"Creepy."

"Womanizer."

"Raven."

"Beast boy."

The Changeling smirked at her cattiness. "You're cute when you're angry,"

Raven furrowed her brows, frowning in deep frustration. "You are such a child."

He stood up abruptly and the magazine tumbled to the floor. "Lighten up, Raven! You act like you've already outgrown your age."

"At least someone is mature in this place," she retorted, standing up as well. She pointed a finger accusingly in his face. "You act so juvenile! You're…you're…"

"I'm what?"

"…Infuriating." She grunted, catching a cautious hint of his cologne.

"Oh, yeah! Well you're—"

"Venturing to the beach!"

Beast Boy and Raven slowly turned their heads over to the entrance of the living room, merely to view Starfire waving her arms around wildly. Her face was adorned with her signature smile, and she wore a shirt that barely extended down past her thighs. Beast Boy sniggered a little.

"Dressing for Robbie, eh?" Raven elbowed him sharply.

Starfire tapped her finger on her chin. "Oh…"she mumbled, her face flushing to a cherry hue. "No. I am merely…preparing for the beach."

Raven scowled. "Who thought of this merry idea?" she droned.

"Robin." Star replied, tugging at the hem of her blouse. "He believed it would be a good idea to do the 'cooling off' at the seaside today,"

The empath shook her head. "I'm not going."

"But Robin insists!" Starfire said shrilly.

"Robin can stick the idea up his… well… I'm just not going to go."

"Oh! You must!" The alien shrieked, grabbing onto Raven's cloak.

Beast boy sniggered, throwing his arms around the empath's waist. "Yeah, Rae, you just gotta come! It'll be no fun without you to annoy!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Gee, what a shame…"

Starfire looked up at her, her eyes shimmering with dry tears. "Please, Raven? It will not be as enjoyable without you accompanying us at the shore."

"It's not going to make a difference if I come or not."

"Why do you say such things?"

"Because… I'm not going to go swimming or anything."

"Dude, what difference does that make?"

"Yes, what is the dissimilarity? You will have no fun here alone…"

"Yeah, I will actually."

"Raven…"

The empath sighed as she felt a familiar tap upon her shoulder. "What?"

Robin offered her a serious expression, tapping his foot on the ground with dissatisfaction. "We're a team. When one of us takes a day off, we all do. So when we all go to the beach, you're part of the deal."

Raven suffered the sensation of her temple throbbing viciously in her forehead. "No."

The Boy Wonder scrunched up his nose. "Raven, you're coming to the beach— whether you want to or not."

"I said NO."

**O.O**

But, despite her efforts, Raven somehow found herself placed upon the swift seashore, cascading waves nibbling at her bare toes. She scowled unpleasantly as the sun continued to beat down on her. She remained in a heated state, sitting on the beach in her cloak and a one-piece ebony bathing suit. Her feet soaked in the crystal waters as she meditated silently, blocking out the sickeningly playful things some boy was doing to his girlfriend underneath the tide.

_Robin really sucked._

Starfire opened her arms to the wind, her shirt still drowning her slender frame. Her crimson ringlets surged all around her, screaming in the salty breeze. Robin stood a few feet behind her. He smiled boyishly at the way she welcomed the sea and the freeness of it all. The alien inhaled the ocean air with a contented sigh, and giggled a little as pristine sand seeped though the small of her toes. The water was a gorgeous azure coloring, coated with thin layers of foam and tangled seaweed. Fish flickered their fins as they swam, and a stray seagull hovered above a shallow area of the marine. The seaway glittered with the reflections of pretty faces and slowly shredding hearts, and Robin dwelled terribly on it.

He pondered how beautiful she really was. Her emerald eyes dazzled a bit more when the sun bounced off of them, polishing her pupils. Her face was free of any cosmetics, and she remained in a natural state for the time being. She still appeared striking even though her features were far less defined than usual. Her bronze legs rained a few small beads of salt water as the ocean gave off a playful spray. Robin felt heat rising to his face as he watched her, her fingers flirtatiously lifting up her shirt a bit. He caught sight of her bikini bottom; splattered with lavender and coral hues. Her limbs were surprisingly toned. From all the training he'd forced her to tolerate, he guessed. The Boy Wonder sniggered a little, wondering how tightly fitting her bathing suit would be…

Little did he know it was _actually_ a bikini...

Cyborg honked the horn of the dune buggy, eagerly waving at Robin and Starfire. "Yo! Why aren't you in the water?"

Robin crossed his arms across his tawny toned chest. "I could ask you the same thing," he said, smiling boyishly when he noticed Starfire stealing a glance at his muscles.

The android released a fit of booming laugher. "I've got circuits, man! I can't go swimming."

Starfire clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, Friend Cyborg! What a pity that you cannot enjoy the wonders of immersing in salt water with us!"

"Aw, don't worry about it, Star." Cyborg assured her. "I'm having enough fun enjoying the…view…" he chuckled, eyeing a woman a few yards away.

Robin rolled his eyes behind the mask. "I'm sure you are."

Star giggled. "Earth boys are strange, yes?" she mused, squinting at Robin.

"I guess…" he mumbled, shrugging with slight awkwardness.

"Well, see you guys later! Now…get in the water! We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves!" Cyborg announced, waving goodbye.

Starfire waved in return as he drove down the shoreline. "Have a glorious time in your buggy of dunes and pursuing the female gender, friend! I shall see you later on in the day!"

Robin made a feeble attempt at a farewell gesture. "Yup."

The alien turned to face her hero, her eyes glittering mischievously. "Robin, I believe I shall go for a swim in the water. Do you wish to join me?"

"Sure," he replied, taking a few hesitant steps toward her. She nodded, rotating to the side a bit, and glanced at him one last time before she began to tempt him viciously.

Starfire slowly took hold of the hem of her chemise, shifting her body slightly. She gradually lifted it over her head, and Robin's heart began to beat at a much, much faster pace as he noticed that she was not in fact wearing a one piece, but instead was displaying the smallest bikini he had ever seen. Its coral color teased him as it drew attention to her torso. The top was a slight push-up, and the bottom piece barely covered the essentials. Starfire grinned innocently.

"Please," she mentioned, gesturing her hands. "Is it too much?"

Robin shook his head, his face flushing to a shade redder than her hair. "Uh… not at all." He answered… very truthfully. In his mind, it wasn't even enough.

_Oh, God, this was going to be a long day…_

**O.O**

Beast Boy snickered, his canine tooth reflecting the golden sun. He tugged at his bathing shorts and ran his hand through his hair flirtatiously as he approached Raven, still meditating on the sandy shore. She snorted a little, her eyes remaining closed.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" she moaned. His eyes widened a bit.

"How did you know it was me?" he inquired, puffing out his chest.

She smiled slightly beneath the ocean air. "Because no one else on the beach smells like tofu." She paused to open one eye, catching a glimpse of his boyish grin. "I could smell you long before you came to my side of the coastline."

"Haha, very funny." He droned as he crossed his arms. It was only then that Raven broke eye contact.

She stared, wide eyed. Despite the fact of how scrawny Beast Boy usually came across as, she was pleasantly surprised by a different view. He carried an impressive four pack, and very well built limbs— nearly as toned as Robin's anatomy. His legs were coated in a thick layer of black, fuzzy hair and he shifted his feet about in the sand a little during this silence. The empath was slightly stunned. This boy… this immature, idiotic, overly talkative boy… was by far her biggest weakness. He was quite attractive, Raven decided, ignoring her good sense to pry her eyes off him before he noticed how intently interested she was. But she did not know if she could. His features were always concealed beneath his uniform, and Raven had never really realized how handsome he could really be…

…Maybe the beach wasn't such a bad idea.

Beast boy sat himself down next to her, grains of sand hiking up his bathing trunks. "Havin' fun?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Raven leaned back onto her elbows and shut her eyes again. She began to cherish the way the sun felt on her skin, adding color to her face and a silent smile to her lips. "I guess it depends how you would use the word."

He ran his hand through his ivy tresses. His hair was wet from a previous swim, and the water had plastered his hair to his forehead. His eyes peeked out from underneath a jade curtain dripping with pleasure. The Changeling absorbed the rays like a sponge, adding a new kind of hue to his olive skin. The sorceress struggled with a smile.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you at least _starting_ to like the beach?"

"No." she snorted, pulling her hood back from her face. "It's hard to meditate here."

He sighed into the salty sea. "Well… beaches aren't for meditating anyway,"

"They are when I'm here."

Beast Boy reached for her hand hesitantly. "Live a little," he said quietly. "Let's go for a swim, huh?"

Raven rolled her eyes, looking at him with little enthusiasm. "I hate the water. Little kids pee in it."

He couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's a big ocean— I wouldn't worry about that."

"Whatever." She scoffed, turning away from him.

"But, you know what you should be scared of…?" he mused, pulling her to her feet. She shivered as she felt the water trickle to her ankles.

"No." she said monotonously and crossed her arms.

He released his hold on her hand, walking slowly into the water. She watched curiously as he backed into a wave. "You really want to know?"

"What?"

He sniggered a little, lowering his body into the tide. "Sharks."

Raven raised a brow. "What the—"

The empath felt a smooth sensation run across her leg, and a chill traveled up and down her spine. She eyed the olive-tinted fin that peeked out of the tide and nearly felt herself peel into a fit of rage as she noticed Beast Boy's intentions; and did not become the least bit surprised when he tumbled her into the water.

**O.O**

Robin felt bile surface to his throat when a large tide nearly pulled Starfire's bikini bottom off. She laughed when the water plummeted against her, pulling him closer with every step they took in the brine. He felt her hips thump against his waist when she dodged out of the way of an overly excited fan. The push-up top tortured him when she turned to face his direction. The coral and lavender colors looked gorgeous against her orange skin, and the drips of water pasted to her body reflected the sunlight like diamond prisms. She looked so beautiful the way she shimmered with the sun, and it almost seemed like her bikini pieces were shrinking with every dip in the water she took. Not that he was complaining…

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she stepped back into the ocean, splashing playfully at Robin. "The ocean is beautiful, is it not?"

He nodded, looking directly at her. "Yeah, it sure is."

She threw herself backward into a small wave that cascaded on the water. "Oh, many thanks for requesting that we all venture to the beach! It is truly wonderful here!"

"Well… glad you like it," he said, smiling boyishly as he stepped toward her. "I thought that we should probably all just take some time off—especially on a humid day like this."

"It even seems as if Raven is enjoying herself," Star commented, glancing over at the empath who seemed slightly jovial as she watched Beast Boy change from a shark to a puffer fish.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… where'd Cy go?"

Starfire snorted. "I believe he is still doing the flirtatious activities with females on the beach."

"I believe that."

"Mmm."

"...So what do you want to do now?" Robin asked, shrugging.

Starfire beamed underneath the fading sunlight. "Perhaps we should merely sit for a moment. I believe that my hands have become the raisins…" She held up her hands, pouting at their wrinkled appearance.

Robin chuckled. "That's nothing," he mused, his hands looking much more dried out as he displayed his palms.

"Oh, do you need medical assistance?" Star asked unsurely, a concerned expression washing across her face.

He laughed again. "It's nothing to worry about, Starfire. It happens to everyone who's in the water for too long,"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "…Oh."

"Come on," he declared, grabbing her prune-like hand. "Let's dry off for a while."

Her cheeks flushed to a cherry hue. "Yes, that sounds most enjoyable."

The Boy Wonder fell onto the pristine sand, relishing the sensation of it scratching against his bare back. He put his hands behind his head, creating a perfect balance of mind. Starfire hesitantly sat down next to him, twirling a crimson ringlet nervously. She looked down on him. The wind played with his hair beautifully and a smile adorned his handsome features. His chiseled chest tempted her mercilessly. His abdominal area was decorated in six-packs and tawny tones. He was so enticing… so exquisite and statuesque. She wanted him so badly; she could nearly taste her desires. His smell was subtly seductive on its own. He smelled like battles and bravery—he leaked out aromas of pain and awaited healing. Robin was the essence of love and hate. He was everything she could want, and everything she did. And that seemed to be when she finally realized… sunset kisses weren't just for movies anymore.

She ran his fingers through his raven locks, watching him with ginger eyes. Without words, he clearly understood what she had to say. The violet rays of the sun sank into the sky, reflecting in her pupils. He reached up slowly, cupping her cheek with his hand. She smiled into his hold, and leaned down tediously… carefully.

He tasted of salt water and bittersweet affections, a hint of lust lingering in his kiss. She fell next to him and they kissed closely. He felt her damp body leaning up against his torso, squirming comfortably against him. Star swang an arm around his broad shoulders and took the kiss a few steps ahead of innocence. His tongue began pressuring against her lips, and Starfire opened up eagerly. Her breaths were heavy and passionate as he cradled her in his arms. He felt so strong and secure, like a pleasant prison of sorts. She skimmed against his jaws, leaving teases along his chin. Robin moaned a little as she began to explore his chest…

"Ahem."

Robin and Starfire broke apart abruptly, Cyborg staring down at them with great confusion.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh... hey…"

"Did I miss something…?" Cyborg asked unsurely, staring wide-eyed.

"I'm… not really sure." The Boy Wonder replied, coughing a little as he sat up.

"Swallow too much water, Rob?" Cyborg mused, giving off a humorous grin.

Starfire stared down at her feet with humiliation. "Perhaps…"

"CPR?" the android joked as he crossed his arms.

Robin stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, that's it…"

**O.O**

"I can't believe you did that," Raven grunted stubbornly, ringing water out of her cloak.

Beast Boy winked suggestively at her. "Aw, lighten up, Rae. The beach is all about getting wet."

"But _you're _the one who got me soaked,"

"I was just having fun!"

"Oh, sure—getting soaked to the skin because some idiot knocked me into the water is a real blast." The empath mumbled.

"Raven…" Beast Boy ventured cautiously. "Do you really wanna know why I did that?"

Raven furrowed her brows at him, pulling her hood back over her head. God, that ocean water was cold… "I don't know. Humor me." She grimaced. "Why?"

He smirked, standing up on his toes. "So I could do this."

And then he kissed her. Long and full on the lips, Raven savored the way he was. His lips were chapped from spending a day in the sea and his breath was raw from the thrill of his intimacy. She groaned against him softly as he pressed himself into her petite frame. He draped his arms around her tiny waist, and she struggled not to kiss him back. She knew she wanted to— she just wasn't certain if it was the right thing to do. So, instead, she pulled away stubbornly, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Beast Boy grinned triumphantly. "Hmm… seven and a half seconds kissing you. Huh. It's a new personal best."

Raven wiped her mouth on her cloak. "Ugh… your breath still smells like that tofu crap. Haven't you ever heard of gum?"

"I thought you liked the taste of a man," he mentioned, shrugging innocently. "My bad."

She pointed a finger accusingly in his face. "You… you… why the hell did you do that?"

"I'm not _that_ stupid, Raven." He snorted. "I can tell when someone digs me. And… trust me… you do. That love/hate thing is a classic cover-up," The Changeling paused to lean into her ear. "_And I think it's pretty hot_."

Raven scowled at him. "Shut up."

"You let me kiss you— so you don't even have to explain yourself."

She crossed her arms across her chest tightly, pouting. "I. Hate. The. Beach."

He nudged her with his elbow playfully, looping his arm through hers despite protest. "You'll learn to like it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N:** Okay… I admit that the kissing scenes got a tad OOC and it's a little rushed, but… I like to imagine what should have happened in the show…so…THERE! Haha. But… I kind of like it, so if you like it too, please R-E-V-I-E-W! As I've said before, if you bother to add it to your favorites list, then you should type up a quick review as well. Um… the reason I made Starfire's bikini so torturous to Robin is because, well, I love to torture him. LOL. Anyway, please review!

Xoxo,

PWG

PS: Sorry about the title... I couldn't think of anything else...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
